Not So Green Eyes
by lauuria
Summary: Harry realizes that he can he voices in his head at age 5, can he do anything else? And who are those people he keeps seeing around Little Whinging? He swears one of them had claws... Harry finds out he is a mutant and goes to Xavier's Institute. Dumbledore / Weasley Bashing. Slytherin!Harry Dark!Harry
1. Telepathy

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. The characters in this story belong to JK. Rowling and Marvel unless I say so, however the plot is mine and the story is mine.**_

 **Chapter 1 - Telepathy**

It all started when he was 5. It was 8pm at night and he was sent to his cupboard to sleep, oh who am I kidding? The small boy was kicked and punched into the small cupboard under the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive where little Harry Potter resided. The reason why Harry was so rudely put into the small bedroom of sorts was because the neighbours were coming round and they couldn't see a freak like him lived in Petunia Dursley's sparkling clean home.

Harry James Potter fell asleep, tears on his despaired face when he had a dream that he would always, _always_ remember. It had gone a little something like this...

 _ **The man brought a huge fist in front of him and knocked on a hard, oak door. This very door was the entrance to an office that belonged to Professor Charles Francis Xavier, Headmaster and founder of Xavier's School For The Gifted.**_

 _ **'Come In', a voice in Logan's head said, this was Xavier speaking, he was a telepath and one of the strongest ones in the world at that. The tall, muscled man was used to it though and quickly opened the door and sat down in the nearest, empty seat infront of him without looking at who else was there. Some of them he could automatically tell were there, Professor x (of course) Storm, Beast and someone else, someone that he didn't recognise by smell.**_

 _ **But when Wolverine looked up, he immediately saw that it was the very pretty Jean Grey who was new to the Institute. She has green eyes and long red hair, she was beautiful.**_

 _ **"We were just talking about Miss Grey's powers here, Logan. But I see that she is not the main thing on your mind, what is wrong?" He half-glared at the Professor for showing that he was still thinking about her even though she was not the MAIN thing on his rather mutated mind.**_

 _ **"I just got back from England, Chuck and boy there is a powerful one there. I think it was somewhere in Surrey, when I passed by the street I could have almost passed out from the intensity of the kid's powers. I didn't dare find out more about him, not without you nearby to check if he was going to attack or not. I was hoping that we could use Cerebro to find out more abo-"**_

and that was where his dream abruptly ending by hearing a woman screaming, except when he listened very hard with his ears, he heard nothing. 3 hours later Harry Potter concluded that it must have been in his head, you see Potter was always a smart boy, he would have gotten 100 on every single test if he wouldn't get beaten for it.

This was because somehow whenever one of the teachers asked him a question he would automatically know the answer even if he had never heard of the answer before. So Potter learned to read and write before anyone else, learned to do algebra 5 years before he was to even think about understanding it and the last but most important part was that by the tiny age of 5 Harry Potter knew how to stay alive. This was because he had learnt not to rely on anyone to save him, if his own relatives could not love him then no-one could.

So when little Harry encountered a woman with snow white hair and very, very white eyes in the park one day who didn't turn away from him in disgust the moment he got too near to her, he was very surprised. And a little intriuged that she hadn't heard the rumours that his Aunt and Uncle spread, or she just didn't believe them.

Ororo or also known as Storm had the ability to manipulate the weather, this was very useful in fights because they could use it against the enemy. She was sent to England by the Professor to find out more about this very powerful mutant that Charles couldn't get an exact reading of. All they knew was from Logan and that was the boy lived in Little Whinging, Surrey and he was extremely powerful. She had just gotten there, about an hour ago. So praying she sat herself down on a bench in the Little Whinging park and hoped that little Harry Potter would come along. Suddenly her thoughts were broken when she heard a small voice calling out to her.

"Mam? Are you alright? You seemed lost in your thoughts ther..." The small boy broke off from his small speech, blushing. Just from a quick scan, Ororo could see that he was very skinny, small, has messy black hair and bright green, almond shaped eyes. But she recognised those eyes, they belonged to Jean Grey-Summers who was the doctor at Xavier's. Quickly Storm gasped and started backing away,

 _I'm sorry..._ was the last thing that Harry heard from the young woman, except that she hadn't said anything. Was he going crazy?

Ororo spared one last, quick glance back at the boy and all she saw was a small, lightning shaped scar carved into his forehead.


	2. Super Speed

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. However I do own the plot and the story is my own.**_

Chapter 2 - Super Speed

 **The X-Mansion, New York**

"Professor, you okay?" Scott Summers asked, worried. This was because Charles had a very distant look on his face that he had every time was deep into someone's mind. Xavier was currently reading Storm's mind as she had just gotten back from England and what she saw was worrying. Ororo had felt it, recognised it from Jean or the Professor. The gentle scuttle across her mind that told her it was being read by someone who hadn't done it for long. She guessed that he didn't exactly mean to read her thoughts anyways. He was a very small, malnourished child from what she had seen in 2 minutes.

Suddenly the mutant's thoughts were broken as she ran straight into the professor's office door. _Are you alright, Storm?_ Charles's voice rang through her mind. Laughing quietly at her own stupidity, she repiled to him in her own way, _yes Charles. I am fine, at least from what you are talking about._

The door smoothly opened in front of her and she looked up to see Jean putting her hand back down by her side, she had obviously used her Telekinetic powers to open the door ; there was her husband Scott, Logan smoking his cigar and the professor smiling at her from his wheelchair.

"Were you gonna stand outside that door forever, Storm?" Logan asked jokingly. All she did was roll her eyes and stick out her tounge at him, who said that they couldn't have fun during serious times anyway? It lightened the mood.

She quickly looked him in the eye and brought her trip to England to the front of her mind so it would be easier for him to find. His facial expressions changed from anger to curiosity to thoughtfulness as he watched through her memories of this boy.

"Professor? Did you fi-" But Scott was abruptly cut off by Xavier's bright smile and his exclamation of "I know who he is. I've found him."

 **Cerebro, The X-Mansion, New York**

They all moved quickly through the mansion and eventually found themselves down a corridor that was a shade of light blue. At the end of this corridor was a massive blue X that had strange carvings in it. Xavier quickly glided up to the massive door and scanned his eyes through the scanner.

"Welcome, Charles Xavier" was echoed around the hallway. They all quickly guided them selves in to Cerebro.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Ah, Surrey." Was all that Charles said while the X-Men and his close friends watched. Jean abruptly gasped as she saw one of the red dots was pulsing in Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Professor X quickly zoned in on the boy's mind and gasped at what he found...

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry panted as he quickly jumped out of his cupboard, pulled open the front door and sprinted outside, a little faster that he thought he might of been going, and in a second he had moved about 20 meters down his road. Without even thinking why that had happened little Harry kept on running until he got to the park where he was met that strange lady with white / gray hair and slightly glowing eyes.

Harry abruptly stopped running as he looked down at his watch and saw that the time was 2:34pm. But the time had only been 2:34pm when he left. Potter quickly shrugged it off as another one of his "freakish" abilities, at least that's what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia called them. This was because Dudley's gang was chasing him but he guessed that he could spare _some_ time. I mean, it would take them at least another 4 - 5 minutes to get here right?

But poor little Harry had underestimated how long he had been day dreaming for because he heard a smack of shoes against stone coming up to him and laughter when they saw Harry's body tense up. As if on orders, Harry sprang up from where he was seated on the swing and started spriting so fast that he was _sure_ that he had broken a world record by now. But what Harry didn't know was that there was someone coming up behind him also at a supersonic speed, having been sent by Xavier. And the only reason Quicksilver was winning was because he had more experience of not crashing into trees and buildings, that's where Potter's downfall was.

Soon Peter's ears were full of a cry of agony he winced slightly and he stopped himself, backtracked and picked the boy up from where he was lying on the ground. In his mind he started shouting out for Jean or Charles to sent Kurt here to teleport them back to America. Ah, America. It would be the boy's home until he was old enough to decide what he wanted to do with his life and when he had learnt to control his powers of course.

 _ **A /N : Sorry these first 2 chapters have been so short. The chapters from now on will be at least 4000 words long each (this one is about 800) so yeah. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening :)**_

 _ **MutantLife X**_


	3. Telekinesis

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. However I do own the story and the plot.**_

Chapter 3 - Telekinesis

Charles was still in Cerebro trying to find out what was happening with Peter and Harry. He had Kurt take Quicksilver over there because the blackbird would have taken too long. What he had found earlier was worrying, his family abused him. But a lot more than he had ever encountered before. At least the other families gave them a _little_ bit of food. This poor child got about 3 meals per week and slept in a cupboard for goodness sake! He sighed but soon after that his head snapped up, hearing Peter's call for Kurt to come pick them up.

Xavier quickly asked Kurt to pick up the two from Little Whinging park in Surrey using his telepathy and the small, blue boy quickly complied.

 **Little Whinging Park, Surrey**

*pop* Quicksilver jumped back from the noise as he heard Kurt squeeze the poppers on his jacket shut. Kurt quickly looked over the park and saw Peter with the boy.

"Come on, Quicksilver. We need to get back before anyone sees me or notices the boy is gone. Because if you haven't already noticed I still look blue and have a tail."

Peter complied, lifting the boy up in one arm and grabbing hold of Kurt with the other. Suddenly they were in a blur of colours and landed roughly on the ground in the Professor's office.

 **Xavier's School For The Gifted, New York**

Professor X quickly looked up from his lap where he had been thinking about Harry. Once he had seen what Potter had looked like from Storm's memories he could more easily find where the boy was. It also happened that Charles found out a lot about Harry Potter's cousin, Dudley and his parents Vernon and Petunia Dursley. What worried him the most is that he recognised Petunia, a lot. When he went through her memories, scanning them, he found something that brought some very old memories to his mind.

 _ **"I don't see why we have to come and see this one, Chuck." Logan said, grumbling as he got Charles's wheel chair out of the boot for him to get in. He brought it round to the right side of the car and set it beside the open door.**_

 _ **"Because this is a special case, Logan. And I don't think they will appreciate you smoking n their house, either." Logan grumbled once again and chucked his cigar at the Professor who rolled his eyes, blew it out and threw it in the bin outside of their house. A quite powerful mind was inside the house and it caused a frown to cross his face.**_

 _ **"Watch out, Logan. There is someone very powerful inside there... and I don't mean one of the girls." Of course, Albus Dumbledore wasn't nearly a quarter as powerful as Charles Xavier but then again Charles was one of the most powerful people in the world, not to mention he had the most powerful mind in the world. Xavier quickly scanned the man's memories and saw that he had come for the two girls as well and mostly for the same purpose. Apparently he was the Headmaster of a school for magic. But magic wasn't real... was it?**_

 _ **Logan pushed Charles's wheelchair up the path and rang the doorbell as Charles wasn't tall enough sat in the chair to reach it.**_

 _ ***Inside the house***_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but it is imperative that you understand this is the best choice for all of us here." Dumbledore said trying to calm down Jean Grey Evans. She was something other than he had ever seen before but she was powerful so he needed her on the side of the light. The only problem was that they were both (Lily and Jean) mutants, except Jean was a powerful mutant and weak witch whereas Lily was a powerful witch and weak mutant. It's not like they would use their powers to hurt other light people like himself. But this was the main problem, Albus was so arrogant that he thought nobody other than Voldemort was stupid enough to try and fight, he also thought that no one else was more powerful than him in the world. That may have been true in the Wizarding world before Harry James Potter was born but times are different now.**_

 _ ***Doorbell rings* "One second, I'll quickly go get that. It's probably someone trying to sell something to us again.." Mrs Evans explained. All Mr Evans did was muttered under his breath,**_

 _ **"That's the second time this week." and huffed. They all heard the door open and Mrs Evans speaking to a few people. There was some discussion for a minute or two and then Lily, Petunia and Jean's mother walked back into the living room with two men following her. One of them was a bald man with bright, blue eyes. He was sat in a wheelchair that was controlled by the Professor. The next person was called Logan or also known as Wolverine. His bones were covered in Adamantium and he had Adamantium claws in his fists. The first man decided to introduce the two of them.**_

 _ **"Hello, all. My name is Charles Xavier and I am the Headmaster and founder of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. This here is my colleage Logan who teaches practical defense at the Institute in New York. To get straight to the point Mrs and Mr Evans, we want to take two of your children, Lily and Jean, to my school so that myself and the rest of the teachers can teach your children how to control their powers if that is alright with all of you?" Xavier finished off his little speech with a smile, looking around at everyone in the room. But his smile dropped from his face when he saw a man in bright blue robes with little moons on them. He had a very long beard and usually blue twinkling eyes but today those eyes were filled with anger and annoyance.**_

 _ **So these people thought that they were going to take these two powerful witches away from him, did they? But what Dumbledore didn't know was that Charles's power was telepathy and a few other things related to the mind and occulemcy had no use against mutants. So this Charles Xavier was reading his every thought ; he also knew what Dumbledore was about to do to him and Logan.**_

 _ **Quickly the Professor wheeled himself in front of Logan just as the Headmaster of Hogwarts shouted "Obliviate!" with his wand pointed at Xavier. The next thing everyone knew was that Dumbledore was on his knees, panting.**_

 _ **"I strongly suggest, Headmaster, that in the future you never try to play mind games with a fully functioning telepath again." Xavier said, his voice and eyes having gone cold. Logan's eyes widened at the term 'Mind Games' but shrugged it off without thinking about it too much.**_

 _ ***10 Minutes Later***_

 _ **"I'm glad we have come to an agreement here." Dumbledore said, the smile gracing his face not reaching his eyes. This was because he wanted both of them, he same for Xavier except for different reasons. Xavier didn't want to use them, he wanted to teach them, it was the other way round with Albus.**_

 _ **"I wouldn't call it that, old man. Wait why am I even calling you that? I'm at least 500 years older than you." Logan growled. The Headmaster of PigPimples's as Logan liked to call it, eyes bulged at that comment. Not the first bit but the last, he looked to be about 20 when he said he was 600!**_

 _ **With the 'Agreement' in place (and memory blocks on the Evans family, Jean wouldn't remember them and they wouldn't remember Jean) Charles, Logan and their new addition with her stuff were free to go. This 'Agreement' said that Dumbledore could have Lily and Xavier could have Jean. The two also wouldn't remember the incident. It was one of Xavier's biggest regrets that he split that family apart...**_

The Professor looked up and turned his chair around to look around and see he was still in Cerebro. He quickly moved through the halls, past the students and down the corridor that lead to his office. Opening the door, he guided himself through to see Logan, Jean, Kurt, Peter, Scott, Storm and little Harry.

Charles gasped, he looked so much smaller looking at him with his own eyes. Looking through the rips in the boy's shirt he could see the ribs poking out through his skin. It was a horrible sight. Harry was lying on the cleared desk of Charles Xavier and Jean Grey-Summers was sitting next to him, already trying to wake him up to feed him a nutrition bar. Harry would probably need a _lot_ of them.

*An Hour Later*

Once Harry had been woken up and eaten a couple nutrition bars Charles told him that they needed to move him to the infirmary so that they could run a few tests on him. He didn't really trust any of these people but they were being nice to him for the moment so he guessed that it was okay for the moment.

Now being ready to go to the infirmary he floated himself off the desk and made himself stand vertically (still in mid air) before letting himself slowly drop down to the floor. Every other person in the room came to stare at him. He was only 5 years old and he was already using his powers?! And so well at that. Harry, not noticing the stairs walked towards the door (still floating about an inch above the ground) and used all of his strength to pull it open. He looked behind himself again as he saw he had left his jumper on the desk so he reached out one hand, closed his eyes and concentrated on getting his jumper back to him, to his great joy and surprise, his jumper was in his hands again.

Charles looked over to Logan for a conformation that that just happened and moved closer to Harry and said,

"Welcome to the Xavier Institue, Harry".

 _ **A/N : Okay so this chapter is about 2000 words shorter than i wanted it to be but I had no where to go with it so all the exciting stuff like Harry learning he is a mutant and btw in the next chapter we are going forward in time so Harry will be 10 / 11 for most of the next chapter. I'm going to start writing the next chapter straight after I post this one so it will be up soon! And I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LONG ONE! (At least 5000 words, that's a promise).**_

 _ **MutantLife X**_


	4. Author's Note

_**A/N : Okay I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but my laptop is broken and my dad is currently fixing it so I won't be able to update until it is fixed. Sorry for the wait guys! I am also going on holdiday this week so I won't be able to update as often, probably only once or twice a week. Sorry for any inconvenience!**_

 _ **MutantLife**_


	5. 2nd Author's Note

A/N : SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AGES, I PROMISE I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUT JUST INCASE Y'ALL WERE CONFUSED I USED TO BE MUTANTLIFE BUT I CHANGED MY USER SO I AM NOW CALLED LAURELIZA ;)


	6. Letter

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. However the story is mine and the plot is mine.**_

 _ **A/N : This is going to be quite confusing as the beginning Harry is still 5 but once the bit where Dumbledore finds out Harry is in America is over Harry is 10 years old because in this story he just learns to control his powers (he has a lot more than the 3 I have already said in the story) and learns normal muggle things.**_

 _ **Also this chapter is going to be quite long and i am going to be aiming for this fanfiction to be over 100K words for when it is finished so sorry if i ramble (is that how you spell it?) because this is my first fanfiction and i have never written a long story before so yeah!**_

 _ **PLEASE READ :I JUST FOUND THIS CHAPTER AGAIN AND I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN MONTHS SO THE FIRST 1K WORDS MIGHT BE A DIFFERENT STYLE OF WRITING TO THE REST OF IT :) IDK IF I'LL CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY OR NOT, BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL GET MORE EXCITING AS TIME GOES BY. ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN AGES!**_

Replies to Reviews

Lovely ScarlettSilver - Thanks, I hope it's not too difficult to read or anything as I'm terrible at French and languages in general. I mean, I was born and raised in England and I can still barely speak the lanuage *laughing face*

Stars90 - Thanks, I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story (oops), but hopefully this chapter and the future chapters are a lot more interesting than the past few.

Akasanta - Thanks! I just got back from vacation (the wifi was terrible, ugh) and my laptop seems to be working fine again so hopefully I can upload every week (or 5 times a week, maybe even once a month) again :)

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Letter

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Dumbledore looked up from the letters he was reading from muggle parents having questions about their daughter or son's safety in the school or whatever reasons it was because two instruments had gone off. These 2 instruments were related to Harry James Potter. The first was a snitch, the main ball of the golden snitch was related to Harry's life. If it were to go off then he would be in severe danger but if the line went flat but still making noise for about 5 minutes, Harry Potter would be dead. The wings of the snitch were related to his magic, for some reason if his magic were to stop working it would go off, this was even _more_ worrying. And last but not least, was a small model phoenix. This was to go off if Harry left the country and it also told him what country he was in.

Seeing that all three things had gone off, he grabbed his wand and ran over to the fire place where he flooed Severus Snape and told Snape to floo Minerva because Harry Potter's magic had stopped working and his life was in severe danger. It was 5 minutes later that they had all rushed down to the gates and Albus had explained what was going on. Once they reached the gate all of them were pushed through a small tube and they stopped breathing before they landed in Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

 **Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Dumbledore pulled out his Puter-Outer and started taking the light out of all of the lamp posts, it is 2 am after all. Once all of the lights were out the three professors power walked over to Number 4 in silence. Even Severus was worried, what happened? Was he dead? Was the best blood of the Evans line over?

Quickly Minerva opened the gate and walked up the path to the front door. Even at a serious time like this the overgrown bat / potion master sneered at the cleanliness of it all. _Petunia wouldn't have it any other way,_ he thought. Minerva blasted the door open using her wand and stalked right through the doorway while Albus and Severus raised their eyebrows at her actions, she obviously wanted information about the boy and quickly at that. But the two quickly followed after her because she wasn't the only one that was worried (not that Severus would admit it though).

Once again Mcgonagall flicked her wand saying the words "Lumos!" and a bright light filled the room. The first thing she saw was an open cupboard under the stairs, upon a closer look she saw a small piece of paper pinned onto the door of the cupboard. Picking it up in her hands, she looked at what was written on the paper. Looking over at where Minerva was, Severus saw that she was shaking and looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Minerva, wha-?" The potions master tried before he saw what was written on the paper in her hands. 'HARRY'S ROOM' was drawn on in crayons. Snape's eyes sparked with anger, it didn't matter that this was James Potter's spawn, this was an abused child. At a closer look he saw on the shelves little toy soldiers and the broken crayons that he had obviously used to make the sign. On the floor there was a mattress and the most ragged blanket he had ever seen in his life. Severus wondered how on earth a _thing_ like that was meant to keep the boy warm. There was all of this but there was no boy. Looking behind him, he saw the Headmaster was in shock. He was frozen still staring at the sign which claimed the cupboard as Harry's room.

This was all the confirmation Minerva needed for her to slap Albus (trust me, it amused Snape very much). Then she stalked up the stairs and marched straight into the Dursley Senior's bedroom. What occured next included a lot of screeching, cursing, wand waving and Severus having to hold Minerva back from punching Petunia Evans Dursley in the face.

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Hello Minister, I wanted to report that Harry James Potter has officially gone missing."

* * *

 **Harry's Room, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Harry couldn't stop himself from shaking, he didn't know what he was panicking about but he couldn't stop it. What Harry didn't know what that the whole school had started to shake because of his panic attack.

Now that every single person in the school was awake (the last person to wake up was Logan), Logan, Storm and Charles Xavier all ran down (or in Xavier's case, wheeled) to Harry's room.

 _ ***This is where I left off about 2 months ago, so the writing style might change a bit :)***_

"Wait outside" He told the two uncertain teachers at his school. The Professor cautiously opened the door and wheeled himself through it to see young Harry Potter grabbing at his hair with clenched hands and biting down on his lip to stop himself from screaming. As quietly as he could, not to startle the boy, he closed the door and rolled up next to Harry's bed and lifted himself onto it. Harry still hadn't noticed him by then but jumped up in surprise and anger when Xavier put a gentle hand on his back. The eleven year old had fury and terror hidden inside his almost emotionless eyes. Hadrian (Harry) had come to become cold and calm because of how his relatives treated him and it definetely didn't help his panic attacks.

* * *

 **The Dining Hall, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Bobby laughed as Kitty spat out her milk all over Harry, Storm had decided to prank everyone that day by putting vinegar in their milk (as almost everyone was too tired to eat anything but cereal). Harry dryly _***I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to be a terrible pun***_ looked up at her for a few seconds before sticking out his tounge. This forced everyone into a fit of laughter, at the two's childish tacticts.

Up at the front table, Xavier frowned as a owl flew through the window at high speed, heading for Harry and his friends. He had been expecting this for quite a while but wished that it wouldn't come, Hadrian going to Hogwarts. He watched as the young Potter picked up the letter from Kitty's cereal bowl (the owl had dropped it there) and turned it around so he could read the writing. The Professor dreaded Hadrian's next words,

"It's addressed to me!"

 _ **A/N: AYE, finally updated and this chapter is no where as long as I wanted it to be, but I PROMISEPROMISEPROMISE that it will be longer than 4k ;)) until next time everyone.**_

 _ **LaurEliza**_


End file.
